Kal-El
Clark Kent ''"My father believed that if the world found out who I really was, they would reject me. Out of fear. He was covinced that the world wasn't ready. What do you think? " '' -Clark Kent (''Kal-El'') Kal-El is an humanoid alien from the planet [[Krypton]]. As a [[Kryptonians|Kryptonian]], Kal-El's unique biology enables him to harness special abilities when in the galaxy of a [[Yellow Sun]]. Sent away from his world as a infant by his parents scientist [[Jor-El]] and [[Lara Lor-Van|Lara]], he was found by [[Jonathan Kent ]] and his wife [[Martha Kent|Martha in]] the rural town of [[Smallville]], Kansas U.S.A. who took in the child as their own and raised him, renaming the boy '''Clark Kent'''. Growing up discovering his powers, his adoptive parents helped to shape him into becoming [http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Earth Earth]'s protector using his abilities to help the world, dubbed in the media as '''Superman'''. Soon though, his father nemesis [[General Zod]] and his army came to Earth intent on taking the planet and exacting revenge. Early Life Kal-El was born on the distant planet [[Krypton|Krypton,]], located several galaxies away to the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van. During this time, the planet was involved. When the planet was about to explode and to ensure their son's survival, they sent Kal-El away in a small ship design to carry him to safety away from the planet, sending him to [http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Earth Earth], where Jor-El had sent a scout ship prior where Kal-El would grow up with extraordinary abilities and where he would look identical to the planet's natives. His ship lands in [http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Smallville Smallville], Kansas in the [http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/United_States_of_America United States of America] where he was found by a local farming couple, [[Jonathan Kent]] and his wife [[Martha_Kent|Martha Kent]]. They took him in and illegally adopted him renaming him "Clark Joseph Kent" after Martha's maiden name. When Clark was 9, his body began to change in a way that would define his life forever. To the shock of Jonathan and Martha, Clark began developing super powered abilities the extent of which none of them knew. When Clark's [[Super_Hearing|Super Hearing]] first developed and all the noises he could hear manifested at once, it was troublesome for the young Kryptonian to handle. With guidance from Jonathan and Martha however, Clark managed to gain control over his powers. When he was 13, whilst travelling on a school bus with friends [http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Lana_Lang Lana Lang], [http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Pete_Ross Pete Ross], [http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Whitney_Fordman Whitney Fordman] and other school children, the bus crashed into a river. With the bus overturned, Clark decided that he must use his abilities to save everybody on the bus and using his super strength, pushed the bus to safety. Several children saw Clark do this with parents defending Clark claiming there was nothing special with him. Back at the [http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Kent_Farm Kent Farm], Clark was against trouble and Jonathan tried to tell Clark that he has to hide his abilities from the world if he is to be safe but Clark argued that he shouldn't hide if he can help people. Questioning his place in the world, Jonathan decided to reveal to Clark how he came to them. In the barn, Jonathan revealed [http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Kal-El%27s_Spaceship Clark's ship] to him along with the [http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_El_Key House of El Key] confirming Clark is an alien and came to them from the stars. The Hero's Journey Discovery of his Origins The Arrival of Zod Physical Appearance Kal-El is a humanoid alien from the planet Krypton with natural black hair and stands approximately 6 feet and 3 inches tall with hazy blue eyes. He resembles a Caucasian human being and is very muscular in build which has naturally grown with his exposure to Earth's yellow sun. His powerful frame also develops from the years of chores on his family's farm as means of physical exercise. As Clark Kent, Kal-El wears fairly simple clothing during his youth such as chequer shirts and plain shirts with jeans and boots. As he grew and later traveled the world, he continued to wear simple clothing and sported a heavy beard. When he moved to the city [[Metropolis]], Kal-El got rid of his beard and dressed more professionally for his work habits matching his farmer roots with formal worker gear and also began wearing glasses to distance himself from his super heroic persona. As the superhero Superman, Clark Kent wears a outfit which originally belonged to his kryptonian father [[Jor-El|Jor-El.]] The suit is a native kryptonian suit that has a blue body chain-like texture, sports a red and yellow [[The House of_El|House of El ]] emblem on the chest and a long red cape, along with red boots. Powers and Abilities As a Kryptonian, Clark Kent has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a yellow sun. His physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. He also has separate abilities such as flight and super vision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. These powers make him almost god-like on Earth, compared to the normal standards of the human species. Kryptonian Abilities Include : *'''[[Super_Strength|Super Strength]]''' *'''[[Super Speed]]''' *'''[[Super Stamina]]''' *'''[[Super_Hearing|Super Hearing]]''' *'''[[Super Breath]]''' *'''[[Arctic_Breath|Arctic Breath]]''' *'''[[Heat Vision]]''' *'''[[Telescopic Vision]]''' *'''[[X-Ray Vision]]''' *'''[[Flight]]''' *'''[[Healing Ability]]''' *'''[[Longevity]]''' *'''[[Invulnerability]]''' *'''[[Super_Dexterity|Super Dexterity]]''' Weaknesses *'''[[Kryptonite]]''' Personality and Traits Relationships Jonathan Kent Martha Kent Lois Lane Perry White General Zod Faora Gallery Promotional Photos Might.jpg|Superman. Uniform.jpg|Clark's Superman uniform in the Fortress. The Superman.jpg|Superman in Smallville. Man-of-steel-animated-logo-title-treatment preview 09742.jpg|The House of El emblem. Wiki-background|Promotional Shot of Henry Cavill as Superman. In flight.jpg|Superman in flight. Smallville.png|Superman preparing for battle. promo.jpg|Promotional shot of Superman. Man of Steel Trivia *In Earth translation, Kal-El's name means "''Star''-''Child''". *Brandon Routh and Tom Welling expressed interest in the role, who played Superman in the film ''Superman Returns'' and in the TV series ''Smallville'', respectively. *Henry Cavill is the first non-American actor to play Superman. *Before Henry Cavill was chosen, Joe Manganiello, Armie Hammer, and Mattew Goode were considered for the role. *Actor Henry Cavill previously was attached as Superman to McG's failed Superman movie before Bryan Singer took over as director. *It appears through the official trailer that Superman's ability to fly will have more of a reasonable scientific explanation as seen when he's about to take flight he begins to manipulate the gravity around him. *To prepare himself for the role of playing the Man of Steel, [http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0147147/ Henry Cavill] went through a rigorous workout regime to achieve his Superman physique. The English actor gained approximately 20 pounds of muscle during his time of preparation, and inbetween breaks onset, keep up with his much muscular frame by performing push ups and pull ups to pass the time. He wanted to look like the character seen in the iconic comics. Other ways that Cavill has altered his appearance was that he changed his natural brown hair color to a rich, jet black. Notes